Bill
'Bill, 'also known as '"Bull" 'is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1 and is a member of Heath's group. Personality While not much is known about Bill's personality, it appears that due to his interactions with the group that he is rather carefree. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Bill was a part of a group called the ''Skyrunners", which consisted of Jack, Vanessa, Heath and himself. The four of them ended up moving in together at some point. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Bill, along with his friends, were able to rescue Beth, Bayley, and Samson and escape. However, at another point, Samson was bitten and put out of his misery by Heath. Bayley, believing Heath killed him due other reasons, left and declared he couldn't protect Beth. Bill, Jack, and Vanessa stayed with him however, but they became weary of his new aggressive nature. Eventually, they encountered both Peter and Miles, and took refuge in Hodder Trucking Warehouse. Season 1 Coming Back Around Bill, along with Jack, Heath, Vanessa, and Peter, make their first appearances in the episode albeit briefly, where they are returning from a supply run and heading to a lift. After Jack defends Peter from Heath and Vanessa mentions the Butterfly Effect, Bill and Heath joke around, with Bill stating that if he tossed a rock, Heath would fall. In order to test it, Bill tosses the rock. Eventually, the group gets to the lift, and remember Miles had to use it because he sprained his ankle and forgot to send it back. Bill sees Heath zipline down to the lift, and, the effect taking place, the cable suddenly snaps, causing Heath to fall and become separated from the group. Bill, along with the others, are not seen for the rest of the episode. O'Death Bill is shown letting Matthias Harris, Leon Dawson, and Terrance Jadad in after they escape Penelope's camp, and witnesses Matt reveal that he is bitten and Leon amputate his arm moments later. During the escape from the herd, he is with Peter when Peter urinates himself out of fear, attracting beasties to them. When the beasties end up attacking and biting Peter numerous times, Peter ends up grabbing onto Bill, causing him to get noticed and devoured as well. It is unknown if Bill reanimated. Death Killed by * Beasties * Peter ''(Caused, Accidental) After Peter urinates out of fear and starts being bitten by beasties, Peter grabs onto Bill and causes him to be detected, resulting in him being devoured. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Heath Carter While not seen interacting much, it is assumed that Heath and Bill have a good relationship. When Heath witnesses Bill's death, he is saddened and slightly angered (But mostly at Peter for causing his death). Jack While not seen interacting, it is likely they have a good relationship due to them being friends and in the Skyrunners before the apocalypse. Vanessa While not seen interacting, they're likely on good terms considering they were friends before the apocalypse and were a part of the Skyrunners, and also due to their joking around. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** Coming Back Around ** O'Death Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Hodder Trucking Warehouse